


后传

by FiloX



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 04:10:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16905849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiloX/pseuds/FiloX
Summary: 真人电影同人 变形金刚来到地球已有一百多年，第三次世界大战还尚未结束。擎天柱的命运又如何？威震天真的死了吗？ 威x擎English translation by me: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1235626





	后传

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Epilogue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1235626) by [FiloX](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiloX/pseuds/FiloX)



在六盏探照灯的指挥下，一台高大的机器从冷冻集装箱里展现出来。

"这是…！"

"没错，就是第三次世界大战时美国使用的秘密武器之一。"

一声口哨。"这么好的东西你是怎么弄来的？"

"交易。"

"那得要多少钱！"

"一分钱也没花。"

"我靠！天上哪有这么大的馅饼好掉！"

没等那个成功的交易者回答，天上一阵雷鸣般的吼叫已经笼罩了一切。地上所有的军队都被眼前这一幕吓呆了：一只与刚刚展现出来的巨型机器一般大小的钢铁怪兽在探照灯的光明下显得格外灵异。一双血红色的光学镜好像地狱的恶魔一般让人毛骨悚然。

"有侵略！快开枪！"密密麻麻的激光与子弹炸向空中的恐怖飞行物。可那庞大的生物向地面喷射了一道蓝色的火焰，顿时炸残了一半军队。

"既然没花钱，我也就不给钱了。"怪物用低沉的机械嗓音吼了一句，便搬起那台机器，消失在茫茫的黑夜中。

半晌，终于有人发现自己的声带还有用，"便宜果然没好货。"

* * *

巨大的机器停歇在高秃的岩石上，放下刚从某国军团夺来的战利品。他打量了眼前的机器，然后开足身上的产热器，融化着这台机械躯体上的冰霜。

 

"嗯…"一双荧蓝色的光学镜闪了闪，然后对焦上身旁，正弯浮在自己上方的机械生物。"威震天？"他马上坐了起来，与对方平视。"你还活着？"

"呵，很高兴见到我吗，司令官？"他关闭了产热器，顺便抓了抓腿部的电路线，好像是被什么可恶的地球生物啃咬了。他保持着蹲着的姿势面对着自己的老相识。"你要杀我多少次才能够得出我是不死之身的结论啊？"一个机械生物的微笑。

另台机器人只是回应地哼了一声，然后将光学镜转向了别处。

"怎么了，司令官？寡言少语可不像你。以前你滔滔不绝地向我说教，我想插嘴都不能。现在我是在独白么？"

"我不会再跟你说教的，威震天。"

"什么？"威震天有点不相信这会是擎天柱说的话。他用血红色的光学镜仔细地打量着眼前在月光下反射着蓝色轮廓的机器人。在地球这个不适合金属生物永久性保质的星球上生活多时，给擎天柱的机体带来多处腐蚀。再加上几十年来无间断的战争，机身多处残缺。这时的擎天柱也许是自己今生所见的最狼狈不堪的样子。他大笑起来。"擎天柱，你也对人类失去信心了吗？"

"不，人类的兴旺衰弱是他们自己的选择。他们的未来是怎么样的早已在他们被创造之时注定。只要没有外界干扰，他们会像世界万物一样走过进化的每一个步骤。当他们还没走到我们这一步，都还是有希望的。"

"我们这一步？擎天柱，你真的就这么认为我们是塞星进化的末端吗？"

"威震天，"擎天柱将荧蓝的光学镜再次焦距在他身上。"在这个宇宙里，除了我们两个，已经没有任何别的变形金刚了。"

"你的那些小队也在人类战争中身亡了么？我以为你的原则是让人类做他们自己的命运主宰。"

"在地球生活了这么久，有不少人类曾经帮助过我们。为了助好友一臂之力，我的队员们纷纷都加入了人类军队，来保护我们的人类朋友的家园。"

"哈哈，多么愚昧的选择。你先教导你那些小队怎样不伤害人类，把他们都教成白白被人类打的废物，然后让他们参战当盾牌吧！"

擎天柱狠狠地瞪了威震天一眼。"他们每个都是壮烈牺牲的。不允许你侮辱他们的记忆，威震天！"他试图站起来，可是威震天一个闪电般的动作又将他压制在地上。"放开我。"擎天柱挣扎着，一拳向威震天挥去。可是他此时尚未恢复的体质让他的攻击很容易地被挡下。勾起左手，擎天柱还想反击，威震天不给他这个机会。他用右手狠狠钳住他的手臂，左手的钢爪用力一挥，在擎天柱的脸上与身上留下了四道不深不浅的伤痕。"司令官？"感到身下没有了挣扎，威震天疑问地叫了一声，有点愧疚地抚摸着那几道伤痕。"你不还手吗？"

"和你战斗没有任何意义。"

"原来如此啊，"威震天松开手，给了擎天柱足够的空间让他离开，可是他并没有那样做，而只是整理了一下自己的零件的位置，坐起身来。

"我说擎天柱，我比你居住在地球的时间还要长，可是我至今没有领悟为什么人类就那么值得你保护。"

"一个人类曾经救过我的命。"

"嗯，同一样一个人差点把我杀了。那也就是一个人而已，而且，他已经死了100多年了。你有必要保护他所有的后代吗？"

"在他生前我没法报的恩，我会在他的后代身上补的。"

"…然后他的后代把你送给了敌军。"威震天笑了一声。"我真搞不懂人类，有你这个武器等于是战争已经打赢了一半，可是他偏偏宁愿牺牲你来换回一个没用的6岁小孩。"

"这就是人类的亲情，威震天。"

"不就是对后代的负责吗？"

"对，也是我们不可能再有的责任。"

"你这么肯定？"

"没有了火种源就不可能有新的变形金刚诞生。"

"我是说，你就这么确定火种源一去不复返了吗？"

擎天柱用充满疑问的光学镜焦距在威震天那双神秘的红色光学镜上。

没等威震天来得及回答，他体内的雷达扫描器开始报警。"人类…"他拉起面前蓝红色的机器人，向前方比较隐蔽的树丛中奔去。

不久，远处传来马达的轰隆声。山崖下的树丛中时而闪出明亮的汽车高灯。

"就是这些人追踪了我三个月，现在我已经忍无可忍了。"威震天露出了充满恶意的笑容。"你乖乖呆着，我去收拾这些蝼蚁辈。"没等擎天柱做出回复，银黄色的机器人已经变形飞跃了出去。

空中的钢铁巨兽向地面连续发射激光与导弹，庞大的身躯在月光下闪闪发光。背部隆起，伸展出一口远程炮，瞄准地面几辆装甲车，开火。一个个完美的动作摧毁着地面的军队。

擎天柱从没有这样在远处观看自己的死对头战斗。一直以来，当他们在对方在场的时候的战斗都是互对的局势。然而他们却很少使用武器决斗。擎天柱知道威震天机体拥有强大的火力，不过亲眼目睹还是让他打芯底赞叹他的威力。

忽然，他察觉威震天背后的树林中有动静。"小心后面！"他从山崖上跳下，下落时翻身向那片树丛发射了一枚导弹。几台坦克被巨大的力量炸到空中。

"擎天柱，你这是在救我么？真难得。"威震天朝背靠着自己变形到攻击模式的同伴说了声。

"是你先救了我。这就是我的报答。"

无法躲开所有从四面袭来的火力，威震天与擎天柱感到自己的防护装甲在减弱。

"可恶，没想到还有这么多。"

几辆装甲车发射缆线，缠住威震天的左腿，使他失去了平衡。擎天柱转身用手剑砍断了那些缆线，可是很快，新发射出的缆线将他的四肢缠住，使他翻倒在地。高处的装甲车向他发射数枚导弹，擎天柱绷紧全身，等待那无法避免的冲击。他的感应器接收到了爆炸声，可是没有任何痛楚。"威震天！"高大的机体正伏在他身上，遮掩着他的身体不受弹火的攻击。

他看见缕缕浓烟正从威震天的背部冒出，遮住了那满天的繁星。他想推开他，检查他的伤势，可是被缠住的双臂无法动弹。

威震天血红的光学镜闪了闪，"我们的火种，原来是一体的…可是在诞生之际，它一分为二，形成了我们。"

"我们的火种…"擎天柱疑惑地望着那张离自己只有一米的脸。

"我的火种完全吸收了火种源。如果我们俩的火种再次融合，我就有足够能量再次创造一个火种源。"

荧蓝色的光学镜深深地望入血红色的对方，这个简单的光的对焦仿佛说完了没有出口的话。擎天柱打开了战斗面罩，接受了穿过那短短的一米的陌生触觉。钢铁触钢铁的响声覆盖了那些子弹与导弹的声音，威震天不理睬背部火辣的痛觉与还在接受着导弹轰炸的肩部的颤抖，他抚着身下机体的两片挡风玻璃，轻轻地将他们往两边分开，露出下面隐藏着的那颗火种。威震天再次望向那双熟悉的荧蓝色的光学镜。说实话，他有点很不习惯汽车人首领就这样温顺地躺在自己身下。忽然，他感到擎天柱在动—他在将自己的胸部拱起，更加靠近威震天的胸膛。有他这个一个举动，威震天感到芯里一阵暖流，他打开自己的胸口的盔甲，露出自己最脆弱的地方，伏身下去…

当两个火种结合的时候，一切是那么的灿烂，辉煌…黑夜被照明成白天，满天的繁星黯然失色…

擎天柱再次打开光学镜时，他看见威震天就站在身旁，手中拿着熟悉的方体—火种源。他看见周围的装甲车、火力炮、坦克正在变形成一个个变形金刚。太阳已经缓缓升起，低空悬挂着。那温和的阳光正照耀着威震天的身影。擎天柱望着威震天身旁的光晕，微笑着。在那一刻他看见，那张变得非常和蔼可亲的脸庞正对着他，回应他的快乐。

〈终〉


End file.
